<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crush 乍见之欢 by ElyCorvus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969462">Crush 乍见之欢</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyCorvus/pseuds/ElyCorvus'>ElyCorvus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TwoSet, Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElyCorvus/pseuds/ElyCorvus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>不需要解说的科幻AU设定，因为世界观其实不重要，只是笔者渴望抛弃一些难以考究的现实细节以获得天马行空的书写体验，顺便增加幻想气氛，缓解创作真人fanfiction所带来的纠结和愧疚感（？）。</p>
<p>尝试一个新的故事开展角度，只截取角色的一部分生活片段，此外使得一些胡来的情节也能够顺理成章地发生。CP戏其实没有太多。含有大量私心的写作，应该会有很多的小bug，感谢大家的包容（无耻发言.jpg）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crush 乍见之欢</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>2519-11-29 12:23</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Frédéric Chopin: Waltz No.18 in E flat, Op.posth.</strong>
</p>
<p>　　桌面上的日程表闪动了起来，是医生的预约信息。今天是我这个月复诊的日子。</p>
<p>　　我不情不愿地关了电视——刚才午间新闻正在播放2513年震惊世界的黑客事件的相关报导。经过数年循线追踪、深挖细查，案件终于在今年取得突破性进展。社交网络上早有涉案团体已经被捉拿归案的传言一直未被证实，我还挺好奇这件事到底怎么样了。</p>
<p>　　先做必须做的事情。我按下录像键便出了门。</p>
<p>　　这辆老款SUV的行车系统可能有点旧，变得非常搞笑，先是问为什么突然开得这么慢（我开车一直很慢），然后又递了擦镜布，还得和它解释现在是阴天我没戴墨镜。是时候换个自动驾驶的酷炫跑车了，如果我真的有钱买的话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　“Dt-Ec(0)101000011，验证已通过。备注：临时证件。当前还有2人，请您至右侧休息区等候。”迈过诊室的门槛，手环上的预约提醒停止了闪动。</p>
<p>　　我在沙发上发现了我父母，没有换掉工作服，显然是抽空来陪我的。</p>
<p>　　“宝贝，你怎么样啦？前几次我们都没来，医生说什么呀？”</p>
<p>　　“还行，就那样吧。我是说，挺好的，没什么特殊情况。”</p>
<p>　　“不能再争取一下吗？就这样都没了？”</p>
<p>　　“没办法啦妈……坏了切掉，当然就连里面的数据一起丢了嘛。医生说其他方面都已经基本回复正常状态，这些问题就只能适应一下看看。”</p>
<p>　　我们的对话被引导机器人打断：“先生，您今天只需做边缘系统建构功能评估和反射回路暂存测算，将耗时20分钟；请预先填表。”</p>
<p>　　“喔……好的。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2519-12-05 08:35</strong>
</p>
<p>　　开始治疗的起初两个月，我经常被像今天凌晨这样的诡异窸窣声、还有纸张撕开的声音吓到屁滚尿流，然后战战兢兢地检查发现没有任何东西被偷。医生说幻听是一种正常症状，最好如此，毕竟如果有人说“这是因为你的店总是没人来所以闹鬼了”，我真的会信。可惜私自加装摄像头是违法的，一次两次地没有发现异常，我也就放松了警惕。</p>
<p>　　我在四级居民区附近的一个路口搞了个酒吧——几乎等同于茶餐厅——我小时候一直想办个酒吧什么的东西，但事实是现在根本没人喝酒。它好在店租奇低，附近还有一些大学，饭点有很多人过来买点东西打包带走……那些精心配比过且富含营养剂的压缩食品，个人是不屑管他们叫“一顿饭”的。</p>
<p>　　大家都吃这些玩意，导致普通食材和调料的产量低到几乎要买不到，基本只作为奢侈品出现在有钱人的餐桌上。如果不是饮食的巨大开销，店里的收入或许还支持更加宽裕的生活。</p>
<p>　　这些倒让人不太在意，漫无目的的松散生活自然形成一个舒适闭环，累死累活地去争取信用点和提高评级（从“N普通”到“P优先”什么的），实在是没什么意义。我倒是宁愿就这么平静下去，大块的时间随意使用，找回自己、然后做清楚喜欢的事情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2519-12-05 15:01</strong>
</p>
<p>　　差点忘了希拉里·哈恩今天下午的C-space演奏会。等我打开电视的时候传送通道都快要关闭了，它还跳出来一个提示窗口：一段录像尚未回看，是否保存？</p>
<p>　　我随手选了“删除”；这个破电视也得换新的了，居然会自动录像。</p>
<p>　　80分钟值回票价，真正的古典音乐会，不带数字程式的乐器、一个活人指挥家、还有世界上最棒的独奏。我拿出活页本热泪盈眶地写日记。好听得快要哭了，如果有机会（有钱）我一定要去好好学小提琴。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2519-12-11 16:12</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Frédéric Chopin: Mazurka No.47 in A minor Op.67 No.4</strong>
</p>
<p>　　“老板！”</p>
<p>　　我坐在吧台后面看着书，没有动。</p>
<p>　　“老板！抹茶拿铁加燕麦，做一下打包快点啦！”</p>
<p>　　我抬起头来，一个黑色长直发的女孩正面对着我眨巴着水灵灵的双眼，一身整齐制服，胸口的ID牌旁边别着学校徽章，还有手环电脑里随时在闪动的日程提醒——典型的精英家庭出来的孩子。她有些焦急，象征性地跺着脚。我认识她。</p>
<p>　　“Lingling，今天下午没课？”她以前通常五点四十分才会来，现在只有下午四点。</p>
<p>　　“对，但我的小提琴课还有十五分钟开始，赶不及啦！”她看着日程表自言自语，“或许我打个车去还可以，不过晚高峰价真的很贵……今天是周一吗？我的信用卡可以打折，可以可以……”</p>
<p>　　我把饮料递给她。“感谢惠顾，150块。”</p>
<p>　　她爽快地扫描了手环。我忍不住说：“别这样花你爸妈的钱，他们要是知道你隔三差五就来贫民区旁边的小巷里买这种贵得要死的垃圾食品肯定会哭的。”</p>
<p>　　Lingling翻了个白眼：“他们才不在乎钱呢，只要看我的成绩单。你猜怎么着，我去年偷偷买了一辆车，他们不为所动，说已经考过了驾照就没问题。”</p>
<p>　　“哇，那可真是……<em>慷慨</em>。”我挑选着措辞。“这个月你第四次来了，确定不会影响评定吗？”</p>
<p>　　“这是合法消费！再说营养剂吃起来真的很无聊，学校里的水也巨难喝，让人发疯！所有人都在吃垃……我是说，如果没有这个店我真的不知道怎么办。”</p>
<p>　　然后她猛吸了一口，含糊不清地和我告别就冲出门去。</p>
<p>　　我无奈地冲着她的背影摆手，年轻人总是风风火火，不过现代人的时间确实太过值钱。现在已经不是21世纪了，这意味着你不能慢条斯理地去安排一日三餐还有那些奢侈的睡眠……一天必须得有40个小时，才足够排下学习、工作、娱乐那些杂七杂八的所有日程。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2519-12-11 1</strong>
  <strong>6:23</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Franz Schubert: Sonate en la majeur D.959 - II. Andantino</strong>
</p>
<p>　　门口的风铃发出细微的响声，打断了我的思绪。我望向门口，那里站着一个黑发的青年男人。他背着一个绒面大方包，穿着长款黑色毛呢外套，下半张脸藏在一团柔软的灰蓝羊绒围巾里面，方形眼镜框是柔和明亮的玳瑁材质，带指针的机械表（嘉岚，是真货？！）从袖口露出一小截。我的视线经过他的棉质长裤，鞋子上的褶皱和缝线表明它们无疑是几万块的真皮制品。他的神色则与这昂贵高傲的打扮并不相符，一对大而圆的双眼下是浓重的黑眼圈，似乎几年没睡好过，下垂的眼角和大量露出的眼白更彰显了满脸疲于奔命的倦态。</p>
<p>　　我努力回忆这张陌生的脸孔……时常有一群大学生来店里包场办复古爱好者聚会，每个人都穿成这样，什么“衬衫”、“风衣”、“牛仔裤”之类，用茶壶泡茶，然后聊天拍照什么的，搞笑的是他们大部分只是想附庸风雅或者泡妞，通常品味很糟糕，只是把高价淘来的古着毫无搭配可言地往身上堆。而眼前这个青年却很好地与衣饰配合在一起，好像生来是一个千禧年的年轻艺术家，我怀疑他是否不属于那些纨绔子弟的一员。</p>
<p>　　我正不知如何打招呼，他先开了口：“How do you do？”</p>
<p>　　“你好。呃……你也是S大的学生？以前没见过你。”他进入室内后整理了围巾，露出完整的脸，高眉毛和短下巴看起来少年感十足。</p>
<p>　　“看起来有那么年轻？我是她的小提琴老师，”他随便指了下方才lingling的背影消失的方向，“是她介绍我过来的，说整个区只有这边还在卖一些……‘普通’的饮料。”</p>
<p>　　他扫视我身后的茶叶盒和一些瓶瓶罐罐。“看来是真的。太好了。”</p>
<p>　　“嘿……你真的是她的老师？刚才lingling说课程15分钟后就开始，我不认为你赶得及。”</p>
<p>　　“噢，我提前录好了课，剩下的事情就交给AI计算。科技在这种时候还是很方便的。”</p>
<p>　　真令人意外。他标致而考究的古典衣着、老土到让我当机三秒的问候语，无不令人将他误解成一个刻板沉静、执着于完全的古代生活的人，就算他开口点杜松子酒加奎宁水我也不会感到奇怪。</p>
<p>　　他从吧台下抽出一把椅子。大概已经几个世纪没人用过它们了，上面的一层灰马上沾到了他整洁修长的手指上。</p>
<p>　　“噢，你要坐在这？我是说……很少有人会坐下，这个月还没打扫过。”我充分做出缺乏店长素养的愚蠢言行，呆滞地看着他熟练地找到池旁的抹布掸掉灰尘。</p>
<p>　　最后只得问道：“喝点什么？”</p>
<p>　　“我想想……珍珠奶茶？可以吗？”</p>
<p>　　“这里是酒吧。”由于自己也不是很赞同这个观点，我强忍笑意。</p>
<p>　　“不，这是个茶餐厅，几分钟前才有个18岁的女孩子打包走一杯抹茶拿铁……”他向我扬了扬眉毛。“所以有吗？”</p>
<p>　　“很遗憾，还真的有。”我瞪着他，“不过可能得先用一百年煮个粉圆。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>　　我去准备饮料，而他则饶有兴致地参观起店内的陈设。除了吧台上的pos机和墙上的网络电视，其余都是些老古董：几幅作者不明、有点发黄褪色的插画（上面有两个一边转呼啦圈一边拉小提琴的Q版小人，很可爱），座椅上铺着磨毛软垫，还有藏在漂亮灯罩里的低瓦数暖光灯泡，无不受到过例如“这个店是严谨考究的杰出复古风格作品”、“走进来就像是穿越五个世纪”等称赞。这些设计并非刻意为之，我只是善于从古董市场上挑选便宜货。时尚就是转圈圈……如果一样东西可以用上一段时间，当然应该趁它还不是那么受欢迎的时候买进来。</p>
<p>　　“哇，那是真正的唱片机，能转的那种？现在还有地方在做唱针吗？这个RHYMES音乐盒真是神了，贴皮都没怎么磨损，看起来很贵。花瓶里的是假花吗？kachiwood改名叫kachikawawa之后我就再也不买这个牌子的干花了，太蠢了……”他似乎是个真正的“复古通”，正确地叫出了室内几乎所有东西的名称，甚至品牌和款式，有些我自己都已经不记得了。他绕着店内走了一圈，发出啧啧赞叹，最后停在墙角的钢琴旁边，反复地弹了弹mi la xi这几个音，若有所思。</p>
<p>　　“你经常会弹琴。琴罩很干净，音也很准。”他又按了其他的几个键。</p>
<p>　　“嗯……偶尔吧。”这提醒我他是个小提琴家，进而意识到那个大包是个琴盒。真有趣，我还从未见过真正的乐手和音乐家，好奇心怂恿着我进行更多对话。</p>
<p>　　“你居然不会很忙吗？你甚至提前录课……那可是件奢侈的事情。我听说那些专门搞培训的讲师，都编一套冗杂又无聊的教学素材然后轮播一整年。”</p>
<p>　　“我闲得很。前几年出了点事，后来我就不参加演出了。现在只教一两个学生……大部分时间可能在照顾我家的花园吧。”见我露出怀疑的眼神，他又补充，“事实上Lingling的父母每节课出一万块，说只要让她在毕业之前拿个国奖就好。其实这孩子天赋异禀，根本不需要老师。我倒是无意指责他们的做法……毕竟这日子全靠他们了。等Lingling出社会了我大概又得继续参加巡演的‘卖艺’生涯了……但我今年30岁，恐怕已经拉不动了，真愁。”</p>
<p>　　他眼角有笑意，看起来倒很不像是认真在烦恼。</p>
<p>　　“人们说我是怪胎。现在不是五百年前，几乎没人再老是用木质的琴了。可电子喇叭怎么能代替空气在自然木质箱体里震动的美妙呢？这种苛刻或许有些高傲……我只是觉得这种东西不该被完全取代掉，而且预见这种观点的正确性；纸质书生产线不就被大量保留了吗？”</p>
<p>　　我脑海里想过杂志上那些金属的、含硅硬塑的漂亮小提琴，琴身扭成各种前卫的形状，有些甚至镶嵌了闪闪发光的装饰物，在业余爱好者之间销量很高。这话题无疑引起了同为古典音乐爱好者——我的强烈共鸣。</p>
<p>　　“我赞同你的观点……我甚至认为他们并不尊重音乐。他们不在意材质，当代拾音器的算法已经好到能够全自动优化信号、输出千篇一律的漂亮音色，更别提有些民间演奏者会用附加程序作弊。这不是演奏，他们把乐器当成了玩具。那和用采样音色autotune一下有什么区别？我是说，态度的性质上……”</p>
<p>　　他已经塞了一大口奶茶在嘴里，大幅度无声地点了几次头对我的话表示肯定。</p>
<p>　　“你会用软件做音乐？”</p>
<p>　　“嗯……大学的时候时间多，七七八八的都玩了一些。”</p>
<p>　　“曾经我也想过在大学毕业以后就开一个店，像这种古色古香的……随便什么，然后还要在那边弄一个圆台（他指着钢琴旁边的空地），有空的时候就上去做点什么搞怪的演奏，会有很多人来看。”</p>
<p>　　“为什么是搞怪演奏？”我感到好奇，想象着这张阴郁的脸一本正经地讲出一些谐音笑话的样子。</p>
<p>　　“我们以前在视频网站做博主。呃，那种搞怪古典频道，当然偶尔也有正经演奏……不过已经好几年没在弄了。”</p>
<p>　　“那真的很难想象，你看起来像是那种音乐世家出身、从3岁开始学小提琴，中学就加入乐团，最后成为独奏家的人……”</p>
<p>　　“一开始确实是这么做的。但稳定的路虽然看起来容易，却会越来越走不通……我并非说要摒弃学术上的严谨性，只是一些封闭的形式确实让人……很窒息？在乐团里挣扎了一段时间，但是那里的格局已经固定死了，而我们一直在尝试为这个内核做一些更富有活力的包装。那种气氛不适合——或者说，已经没有改变的空间。想明白这一点之后我们就开始单干，做一点新的尝试……所以才想出开店的主意，还打算毕业以后就全职在网络平台上做这些。”</p>
<p>　　“噢，古典音乐本该是非常具有弹性和潜能的。后来进展怎么样？我猜会有很多人受到鼓舞去学乐器吧，那一定……很好。”</p>
<p>　　“是啊，收效还不错，我们甚至办了巡演。可惜好景不长。”</p>
<p>　　“创业艰辛嘛。再接再厉啊！”</p>
<p>　　他只是点了点头，没有说话。</p>
<p>　　“你刚才说还有个朋友，你们是大学时候认识的吗？他是个怎样的人啊？”我想象那会不会是个和他相似的青年人，蓬松的头发、阴沉的表情，还有高度近视的厚镜片。</p>
<p>　　“我们很早就认识了。到现在可能有快二十年？他大概比我内向很多，但反而更前卫……更活泼可爱？他无疑非常热爱古典风格，特别偏爱纸质的东西，印刷的书和谱子、纸质的日记本、贺卡什么的……不过新潮的东西也玩得很溜。有一次我不会操作那个机器，差点把我的银行户头给注销了……还好当时他一起出门，不然我肯定会因为傻过头而上报纸。大部分是我在搞定一切，演出准备那些七七八八的……但这种时候没有他不行。也挺好的。”</p>
<p>　　以“我们”开头——我听到了许许多多的“我们”——他说了许多事，从尝试用奇怪的姿势合奏，到某一场排在C-Space演奏会是如何由于网络问题差点泡汤，包括他们刚开始拍视频的那两年搬的公寓换的墙纸，还有辞职的时候是怎样被乐团负责人冷嘲热讽。最后他耸耸肩：“讽刺的是，我曾经是乐手们之间最离经叛道的一类，但当我离开了那个地方，又成了人们眼中的‘老学究’，直到现在——就那么尴尬地待在夹缝里。”</p>
<p>　　“虽然不知道是为什么中止活动……但我猜你们一定可以成功，”我完全被他的经历吸引，“下次介绍你的朋友一起认识认识？”</p>
<p>　　方才述说的时候，他眼中本来流动着一些飞扬的神采，现在它们凝固了。他提起嘴角，绷起下巴周围的肌肉。</p>
<p>　　“呃……不是这样的，他……他不在。”</p>
<p>　　我读出他未说出来的话——他不在了。刹那间，我明白了所有那些“出了点事”、“曾经”、“好景不长”的意思。</p>
<p>　　“……我很抱歉。”</p>
<p>　　“没事，已经很多年了……我自己都快习惯，没感觉了。只可惜当时我们才刚毕业不久，工作室建了一半半，酒吧的事情还都来不及安排。”他揉了揉眼睛。然后重新戴好眼镜，盯着喝空的饮料杯子。“你是为什么开这个店？”</p>
<p>　　我迟疑了一下，不确定该怎样回答——或者说，不确定是否该向一个陌生人全盘托出其后的许多故事。突然地，我们就这样持续地一声不吭。</p>
<p>　　他盯着我胸前的ID牌。那上边本应该是身份证号，现在只有一串代码：Dt-Ec(0)101000011</p>
<p>　　“你记得2513年的那件黑客案吗？”他率先打破了沉默。</p>
<p>　　我今生都不会忘记，我在那场灾难里失去了一部分大脑——字面意义上的，它们因为病毒感染而不得不和我的置入芯片一起切除。其实我不太清楚开这个店是为什么，它是我离开手术台、恢复清醒之后，除了抱着我大哭的亲友之外唯一得到的东西。我被告知这是事故当时我正在做的事情；酒吧装修了一半的样子我很喜欢，想了想也算符合性格，于是就自然而然地接手下来。</p>
<p>　　复杂的强烈情绪涌上来压迫着我的神经：显然这个男人的朋友比我倒霉得多，因此而过世了……至少目前为止我的记忆分区修复状况良好，没有出现什么生活上的困难和认知障碍。</p>
<p>　　此前无数次为了芯片的损坏而歇斯底里，却从未意识到这和许多受害者的死亡比起来已算是万幸。</p>
<p>　　我看了看他，他又在盯着空杯子发呆。一种异样的感受弥漫开来，就好像如果我不马上抓住他，他随时会消散在空气中。<em>我并不希望那样</em><strong>。</strong></p>
<p>　　“我能看看你的琴吗？”</p>
<p>　　“噢……”一声回神的长叹，“当然。”</p>
<p>　　他打开包。光滑的琴身泛着柔和的木质光泽，我盯着琴头的花纹看了一会；我从未见过这样体态优美的乐器。一块真正的松香安静地躺在琴盒的角落里。</p>
<p>　　他将琴架在肩上。我一定因此露出了很滑稽的表情，因为他在下一秒就手足无措地发出了几声尴尬的干笑。</p>
<p>　　“是习惯动作。”</p>
<p>　　“不……没关系，你可以继续啊。”多厉害的蠢话！我为什么要邀请他在这里拉琴？他不会乐意的。待我在心中掌掴自己若干次，他已经调好了音。我完全想不出来他可能拉哪一首，只得厚着脸皮期待。</p>
<p>　　“噢不……合奏录像是没有分音轨的。但钢伴也不在。”他泄气地按动手环，“还好这里有琴。投影或许能够行得通吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2519-12-11 17:51</strong>
</p>
<p>　　另一个青年男人的身影出现在钢琴座椅上，身材会更高挑些。他恰好背对着我，完全看不清长相，但我马上明白他就是这个我们方才所谈到的那个人。我的想象落空了，他们俩一点都不相似。</p>
<p>　　戴眼镜的男人没有回头看那个方向，径直开始了自己的演奏。</p>
<p>
  <strong>Tchaikovsky: Mélodie in E-Flat (No. 3,Souvenir d'un lieu cher, Op. 42)</strong>
</p>
<p>　　那种疲惫阴沉的气质消散，他看起来优雅而专注，眉头因深沉的音符略微蹙起，肢体偶尔随着旋律轻轻晃动，额角蓬松的碎发打着拍子。琴声的配合像是经过无数次计算和演习，已不再需要任何眼神交流；我的思绪离开了地面，和漂浮的琴音一同交缠着去了这个青年缤纷的回忆里，去了开满野花的校内草坪、阳光透过织布窗帘的温暖小公寓、秋天铺满落叶的公路，去了他和我提过的所有、他们曾经一起去过的地方。我听得入迷，同时仿佛窃听了他们灵魂的共鸣声，感到害羞而内疚。</p>
<p>　　他拉完最后一个音，钢琴同步步入了尾声。我脑海深处一种微妙的刺痛在跳动，甚至忘记了鼓掌。直到他关掉投影，另一个青年的身影不复存在，我们都不发一言，只听得到他皮鞋和地面细小的摩擦声，还有琴盒搭扣合上时的清脆撞击音。</p>
<p>　　“那真的……太美了。感谢你以及……很抱歉。”我语无伦次，被他的热情所触动。这分明是他心中最深刻的一道伤痕，而我却这样莽撞地揭开它，似乎在用他的鲜血取暖，而他却对我无足轻重的苦恼表现得如此慷慨。</p>
<p>　　“你太客气了。拉琴本身就挺高兴的。”他看起来不像是努力地表现出未被伤害的礼貌，毫不介意的轻巧语气甚至听起来有几分愉快。</p>
<p>　　“据说我以前也会拉小提琴。但医生说它离切除的模块实在太近了，几乎只能从头开始，但我真的很怕再学一次了。好在我还知道怎么弹钢琴……搞不好我的记忆还没修复清楚，其实我的真名叫Edgard。”试图活跃气氛，我快步走到琴旁边弹了两句《爱的礼赞》。</p>
<p>　　他被这个怪腔怪调的段子逗笑：“没有那种名字吧！”</p>
<p>　　“开玩笑的，我叫Edward，大家都叫我Eddy。”</p>
<p>　　“我是Brett。你想学琴吗？我可以教你。”</p>
<p>　　“一万块两个课时？”</p>
<p>　　“免费的。”</p>
<p>　　“你最好不是在泡我。”</p>
<p>　　他微微笑着移开视线，耳尖有点发红；随之又是一段柔软的沉默。我又一次在心里鞭打了自己，这对话内容对于两个第一次认识（而且刚刚聊过沉重话题）的人而言实在是太轻佻了。这两个小时的相处如此自然，我几乎以为我们已经是认识多年的熟人，感到和他特别投缘，正打算着下一步深交；最好别让那些冲口而出的俏皮话毁掉这一切。</p>
<p>　　“呃……要不要看看电视？”我看了看表，正是全频道覆盖播放晚间新闻的时间，并不是看电视的好时机……但无论内容是什么，多媒体总能缓解气氛、转移话题——或许正是我们现在需要的。</p>
<p>　　待会我要问到他的电话号码。我懊恼地按下电视开关，扬声器传来均匀平稳的报导语音。</p>
<p>　　“六年前的黑客案主犯团体的审理流程已进入最后阶段，此案被视为有史以来最严重的黑客事件之一，数百名受害者的微芯片遭到病毒攻击，并发生不同程度的大脑皮层感染坏死，严重者失去生命，同时作案团体的攻击行为导致中央数据库内大量公民身份信息遭到销毁……”</p>
<p>　　“可喜的是，经过对于犯罪团体分布在全国多地的15个窝点进行彻查，在其内部网络系统内找到可供修复的相关数据残余，先前丢失芯片ID、且由于脑部手术而无法完成身份验证的公民，从20日起可至社区的服务中心申请恢复，并更换下临时的代码ID标识……”</p>
<p>　　<em>这可不是我预料会听到的内容</em><strong>。</strong>事实上，室内的沉默更加震耳欲聋，我们瞠目结舌地望着对方。我不知道该先为自己感到高兴，还是为他感到惋惜……无论如何，他的朋友已经错失了这一切，而他已经失去了他的朋友……而我没有任何能力来阻止他想到这一切，甚至更糟——我本人，就这么心安理得地在他面前活蹦乱跳，像是炫耀自己是一个多么幸运的狗屎。有什么东西扼住了咽喉，让我难以再发出一个音节。</p>
<p>　　Brett低着头背起琴盒，刘海在昏暗的光线下足以挡住所有神色。他看起来平静而孤独。</p>
<p>　　“我可能得回去了。”</p>
<p>　　他走路很快，我着急了起来。</p>
<p>　　“那个……电话号码能不能——”</p>
<p>　　“——我会再来的。”他在门口驻足回望。此时我看清他面上仍是缓和温暖的微笑。“你记得吗，我们第一次遇见的时候，我穿的就是这身衣服。”</p>
<p>　　“我会记得的！”我向他告别。我希望他前一句说的是真话。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2519-12-11 19:28</strong>
</p>
<p>　　我用了相当多时间来在日记上写下今天与Brett相遇的事，写了两三页。我很久没有感到这么激动和期盼，交新朋友了……那肯定是我新生活的开始。新的快乐生活。</p>
<p>　　桌面上的日程表闪动了起来，是医生的预约信息。今天是我这个月复诊的日子。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2519-12-14 13:15</strong>
</p>
<p>　　这周还没见到过Brett。我想翻翻看日记本，却发现之前写的那些不见了。见鬼，我之前就觉得这个活页本的纸张越来越少，好像一直有人在偷偷拿掉一样，问了问居然是Lingling以为这是当废纸的本子，顺手扯走包她的冷饮了，这怎么行呢！</p>
<p>　　她和我赔礼道歉，说下次送我一套黑胶唱片。倒真不必，可我实在想不明白这么聪明的女孩子怎么会犯这种低级错误。</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>2519-12-19 08:47</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Frédéric Chopin: Waltz in A flat major Op.70 No.2</strong>
</p>
<p>　　透过店门上的窗户，我看到一个戴着大框树脂眼镜的男青年站在外面，他穿着黑色的长款呢外套、灰蓝色围巾和一双看起来就很贵的皮鞋，正在打电话，声音听起来焦急而忧虑。</p>
<p>　　“我不是有意要和他提那些……是，不过没有用，过一周就会忘……对不起，可是说真的，五年了，我真的不知道怎么……真的吗？没事，我还以为……好的，好的，谢谢您……”</p>
<p>　　断续重复地说了许多声“好”和“谢谢”以后，他挂了电话，迟疑地搓了搓鼻梁，最终下定决心一般地准备走进来。我正在门口偷偷观察，赶忙三步并作两步地逃回吧台后面。</p>
<p>　　他的双眼和鼻头有些泛红，眼眶湿润。外面正下着雪，或许真的非常冷。</p>
<p>　　我没说话，打量着他那标致的复古穿着打扮。</p>
<p>　　他清了清嗓子，咧着嘴问：“老板，开始营业了吗？我会不会来太早了？”</p>
<p>　　“不会。喝点热的吗，还要珍珠奶茶？”</p>
<p>　　那个努力维持的微笑突然崩碎，讶异划过他的脸庞。他望着我，又好像在望很远的地方，嘴唇轻微地颤抖。为什么？</p>
<p>　　“Hey, Brett?”</p>
<p>　　他放松地笑了，以一个我从未见过的弧度；几滴眼泪因这个动作而被挤到了脸颊上。</p>
<p>　　“Hi, Eddy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Valse No. 11 En La Mineur, Op. Posth, Kkivb</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-Fin-　</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>后记</strong>
</p>
<p>　　以非常矛盾的心情写完了本篇。白天实习非常忙，就把灵感偷偷记在小纸片上塞在口袋里，回家以后再慢慢整合。脑子里喷出来非常多画面，其实没能很好地组合、表达出来，真是抱歉。</p>
<p>　　在我的想象里，Brett可能会是这种顽固的人（笑）。严谨地追求合理性，所以一定要和Eddy从头开始，然后屡败屡战地怀疑人生，但超人的意志力又推动着他……之类的。</p>
<p>　　如果我是文中的Eddy，可能会很乐意接受旁人告知自己有一个爱人的存在吧。但由于全都忘了，又会对他感到内疚，进而更加努力地去回忆、寻找两个人相处的细节，同时由于“和体感上的陌生人”拥有亲密关系，一边反感、一边强迫自己去接受事实，这种体验是很痛苦的，更别提得知自己每到一个新的7天都要从头开始。</p>
<p>　　所以最懂他的Brett肯定不会愿意让Eddy经历这些，宁愿过往全都没发生，当做从头来过，即使这就意味着他需要承担那些痛苦。</p>
<p>　　两个人的情况反过来可能也是一样，区别只在于谁是知情人。因为他们是最默契的soulmate啦，对彼此最好的人。</p>
<p>　　本来计划好要大开杀戒，却不知不觉改成了（大概）HE，是TSV自带糖分的缘故。</p>
<p>　　明明真情实感地流泪却写出了个屁的我，此时也在挣扎于真实的痛苦……</p>
<p>
  <strong>　　　　　　　　2019-3-30 Ely</strong>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>